


If We Were Meant To Be

by Totallytwistedwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Do I need to tag oral?, M/M, Oral, Panties, Panty Kink, Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Sex also happens here, There is frickle frackle, Top Castiel, panties happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallytwistedwords/pseuds/Totallytwistedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meet at the school they are both to teach at, and fall in love. But like every love story, theirs is not without it's bumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CityAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/gifts).



> Beta'd by magniloquentChanteuse

August

“Excuse me, do you think you could help me for just a moment?” Dean Winchester flinched as the deep voice spoke from behind him. He whirled around quickly, eyes widening. There was a large man standing in his classroom doorway. He had messy black hair and a large grin. “Sorry,” the man spoke again, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But I could use some help moving my desk. It’s not very heavy, but it’s bulky.” Dean smiled. It was a few days before orientation at his new school, and he hadn’t met many of his fellow teachers yet.

“No problem. My name’s Dean Winchester.” As he approached the other man, he held out his hand to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Castiel Novak. My classroom’s just across the hall.” As Castiel’s large hand closed around his hand, Dean couldn’t deny that his heart gave an excited jump, or that the man was very attractive.

“Let’s move that desk.” Castiel nodded once and released his hand, Dean silently denying that he was disappointed.

 

Once the school year started, Dean and Castiel saw quite a bit of each other. Being the only male teachers in the school, they naturally gravitated towards each other. Both being 4th grade teachers, they grew even closer.

One Friday, a few hours after school let out for the weekend, Castiel knocked gently on Dean’s classroom door.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled at the other man, pausing as he was packing papers to be graded into a bag. “What’s up?” Cas fiddled with his hands for a moment before he sunk them into his jean pockets.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. I could whip something up for dinner, we could have a few beers, and get some grading done?” Dean broke into a grin.

“Sounds like fun.” He nodded towards the bag slung over Cas’s shoulder. “Were you about to head out?” When Cas nodded, Dean spoke again. “Me too.”

“Do you want to come over now, save yourself from getting comfy at home and standing me up?” Cas teased. Dean chuckled.

“Sure, Cas. I’ll follow you in my car?” Cas nodded and leaned against the doorframe while Dean finished packing up. On the way to the parking lot, the teachers discussed the evils of standardized testing, chuckling and maybe flirting, just a little bit.

At Castiel’s house- a small, neat, one bedroom affair- Dean set his bag down in the livingroom and followed Cas to the kitchen.

“Can I get you a beer?” Cas asked over his shoulder. Dean nodded and Cas pulled two from the fridge. “How do hamburgers sound?”

“Amazing.” Dean replied immediately. “They just might be the most perfect food on the planet.” Cas laughed and handed a beer to Dean, placing his own on the counter as he pulled the dinner ingredients from the fridge.

“Well, while I get started cooking, you can stay in here, you can go watch some tv, or you can get started on your grading.” He offered. Dean smiled and pulled himself up to sit on one of the empty counters.

“This work for you?” Cas glanced at him and laughed.

“I read there sometimes. I like the light from the window.” Dean smiled back.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

September

By the time the middle of September rolled around, it was routine for Dean to follow Cas to his house on Fridays, and for the pair to hang out until the early hours of the morning, grading homework and drinking beer. Each time, Cas cooked a different meal that Dean would rave about for the next week, swearing it was the best thing he had ever eaten. And each time, come the next meal, he would say the same thing about the new dish.

 

One Thursday, as Dean and Cas were walking to their cars, prepared to go to their own homes, Dean did something that shocked Castiel.

“Hey, I won’t be able to come over tomorrow. I’ve got a date.” Cas’s heart fell, and had Dean not glanced at him, his face would have as well. As it was, he nodded.

“Oh, alright. That’s fine.” Dean grinned.

“We could get together on Saturday, maybe?”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to upset your plans.” Dean grimaced- Cas didn’t see.

“Next week for sure, though, right?” Cas smiled gently at his attractive friend.

“Absolutely.” Dean nodded and made his way over to his Impala, leaving the blue eyed man next to his own understated vehicle. Cas watched him go with sad eyes, but immediately began muttering angrily to himself when he was seated in the safety of his car. “Oh, come on, Castiel, could you be any more pathetic? You’re not dating, he’s not even in to you, or probably even people like you. He’s probably the best friend you’ve ever had and you’re jealous because what? He has the _audacity_ to go out and seek his own happiness? Some friend you are-” Dean gave a friendly honk as he left the parking lot, Cas returning the gesture with a smile. “Just because he’s attractive as sin and is friendly and likes kids and reads the same books as you doesn’t mean there’s anything there for you. Dean Winchester is not for you, Castiel.”

 

Early Saturday afternoon, Cas got a text from Dean.

_‘That date couldn’t have gone much worse.’_ Despite his budding feelings towards the other man, Cas couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend.

_‘I’m sorry. What happened?’_ To his surprise, a moment later, his phone began to ring, indicating a call from Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” He answered. He was greeted by a sigh.

“Cas, I never knew I could be such a klutz.” Cas stifled his chuckle.

“I doubt you were as bad as you think you were.”

“I knocked wine into his lap, dropped my own food all over _my_ lap, and bit him when I kissed him goodnight.” Cas’s brain froze at the first ‘his’. Dean was into men too?

“Okay, so it’s not great. But I’m sure you made up for it between mishaps?” Cas’s mouth was working on autopilot.

“No. I couldn’t have a civil conversation, I kept tripping over my tongue and saying the most awful, awkward things imaginable. I don’t think I said an intelligent thing all night.” This time, Cas did laugh.

“I doubt it, Dean. You don’t seem to see yourself very clearly. I’m sure that despite the little things, he had a great time, and will definitely want to see you again.” Dean grumbled to himself for a moment.

“Maybe. But I don’t want to see him again. He’s not the one for me.” Cas’s heart did a little flip.

“You know that after just one date?” There was a long pause before Dean spoke again.

“Yeah. I knew after just one minute.”

October

It was near the end of October when Cas first mentioned it to Dean. They were drinking beers, sitting on his living room floor, grading homework at the coffee table, just like they did every other Friday.

“I’ve got a date tomorrow.” Dean paused in his grading, but didn’t look up from the papers in what Cas assumed was disinterest, but was actually to hide the pain on his features.

“With who?” Cas shrugged.

“Have you ever met the art teacher at the middle school?” Dean shook his head. “Then right now his name isn’t important. I don’t think it’s going to go very well.” At this, Dean turned his head towards Cas, who was still slogging his way through math worksheets.

“Why?”

“I’ve never liked him, but my sister insisted I say yes when he asked me out. He’s done it every year as long as I’ve been a teacher, and I’ve become certain the only way to make him stop is to show him how completely incompatible we are.” Dean nodded slowly.

“Or, and I’m just throwing this out there, just a friendly suggestion, you could punch him in the face. Or, if you asked nicely, I could do it for you.” Cas smiled.

“Don’t tempt me. I’m already close to drooling into my food and playing the fool just so he’ll leave me alone.”

“Aww, come on, Cas. You can’t let some guy bully you like that!” Cas glanced at his friend’s worried expression and attempted to soothe him with a joke.

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” Dean’s face immediately flushed a dark red, and he turned back to his own papers, muttering about ‘bullies’ and ‘smarmy’.

 

“Hey, uh, Cas?” It was the week after Cas’s date, and he hadn’t said a word about it. Despite his burning curiosity, Dean hadn’t brought it up either. “Can I use your shower?” Cas glanced up from where he had been putting the finishing touches on a salad for their dinner. His eyes widened comically upon seeing Dean, covered chest-to-toe in spaghetti sauce. He snorted, hand immediately flying to muffle the sound.

“Did you-” he paused, attempting to cover his laughter. “Did you drop the sauce?” Dean glared huffily.

“Obviously.” Cas grinned, his eyes crinkling, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “So… shower?” Cas nodded.

“You know where it is. You can grab some clean stuff from my dresser if you’d like, and I’ll stick your stuff in the wash?” Dean nodded back.

“Sounds good, but, uh, I can stick my stuff in the washer, it’s not a big deal.” Cas furrowed his brow, but agreed.

“O…kay…” Dean offered a weak smile, slightly pink in the face, and hurried away to clean up his mess, leaving Cas to ponder what they would eat for supper now. A few moments later, Dean hurried by with the dirty dishes. “Go shower. I’ll finish cleaning up.” Dean smiled his thanks and left to find some clean clothes. A few moments after he left, Cas followed.

“Hey, Dean, I was thinking of just ordering a pizza for tonight, what do you thi-” Cas pushed open his bedroom door, and stopped, face flushing immediately.

“Shit!” Dean cried, attempting to cover himself. Cas backed away immediately, calling out a quick ‘Sorry!’ before slamming the door shut. He tried to shake the image in his mind away, but it was persistent. It wasn’t even that Dean had been naked- he wasn’t. Dean had been wearing a pair of silky pink panties. And _damn_ , if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen. Dean left right after his shower, cheeks aflame. His clothes were tucked into a tight bundle under his arm, and he wore some of Cas’s old clothes. He didn’t look Cas in the eye for the next week.

 

As soon as Dean left his house, Cas hurried to his bedroom, no longer attempting to hide the semi he had been sporting since he had first seen Dean’s round, plump ass in the soft panties. He shut the door behind himself, double checking to make sure it was locked, just in case Dean came back for any reason. Stripping quickly, he climbed into the shower, turning it on almost too hot. He braced himself against the wall and gently began to stroke himself to full hardness, picturing in his mind hot pretty Dean had looked in his panties. Imagined him in pretty stockings, begging Cas for his cock. He pictured roughly pushing the panties to the side and sinking deep inside of Dean, hearing him moan filthily and beg for more, harder, please-! Cas came quickly, more intensely than he had in years. Panting in the hot water, Cas felt his cheek heat up with shame. He didn’t look Dean in the eye for the next week.

 

The next time Dean and Cas hung out alone, it was Halloween. Cas had invited Dean over for drinking and scary movies, and both would have felt more awkward cancelling their plans than they would facing one another. Before they settled down for the first movie- before Dean had even had a chance to kick off his shoes and look awkwardly around as though he had never been there before- the doorbell rang, and Cas smiled. Unthinking, Dean opened the door.

“Trick or Treat!” young voices chimed. Dean smiled, recognizing some of the kids as his own students, and one or two as Cas’s.

“Cas- Uh, Mr. Novak!” Dean called back into the house. “Do you have candy for trick-or-treaters?” Cas appeared at the end of the hallway, orange candy bowl in hand.

“Of course I do, Mr. Winchester.” Cas grinned at the kids, greeting them with a “Happy Halloween!” One of the kids, a little girl in Castiel’s class, after getting her candy, asked

“Are you and Mr. Winchester married?” she and some of the other kids giggled, while Dean and Cas blushed.

“No, Wendy. We’re just good friends.” This seemed to disappoint the girl, but she nodded and smiled before thanking him for the candy and following the group to the next house. For the next few hours Cas was up and down from the movies, answering the call of the trick-or-treaters. Finally, when it started getting late and the doorbell started to die down, Cas turned off his porch light and put his empty candy bowl on the counter, having dumped the last of it into someone’s candy bag. When Dean unpaused the movie for the last time, both men were delighted to find that the awkwardness they felt around each other had evaporated over the course of the night. When Cas fell asleep during one of the movies, he felt comfortable enough to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled down at him and closed his own eyes, content to let the movie play unattended.

November

“Dean, I think you should just stay here tonight. You’ve had too much to drink, so there’s no way I’m letting you drive, and cabs cost more that they’re worth.” Dean sighed and slumped down into the couch further.

“Cas, I honestly feel fine, I’m not drunk.” Cas just shrugged.

“I’m not telling you where your keys are. I know you don’t have any plans that you need to rush off to, and I know that you’re not driving tonight. But if you want to call a cab, then you can do that.” Dean grumbled unintelligibly to himself for a few moments before letting out a sigh of defeat.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re impossible?” Cas smiled at his friend.

“Many times.”

 

When Dean woke the next morning, he was stretched out on Castiel’s couch. It was warm, and comfortable, and he almost fell back asleep, but the rumbling of his stomach lured him to consciousness. Upon examining Cas’s kitchen, he found that apparently his friend didn’t eat breakfast- the only food even remotely resembling morning food was a box of Poptarts in the back of one of the cabinets. Sitting at the table, Dean wondered to himself when Cas would wake up. He had no idea if the man liked to sleep in on the weekends, or if he would be a morning person at all. Dean chuckled to himself, imagining Cas stumbling in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The image was almost infinitely pleasing, and he found himself hoping it was true, so he could see the adorableness that was Cas in the mornings. He didn’t have long to wait, though Cas’s first appearance wasn’t what he had been expecting at all. The front door opened and in Cas walked, breathing heavily and sweating. He smiled at Dean when he entered the dining room.

“Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep alright on the couch?” Dean was slightly flummoxed. Where was the grumpy morning creature he had been expecting, had virtually been promised?

“Yeah, the couch was fine. Where were you?”

“I run on the weekends. Would you like some coffee? I’m about to make a pot.”

“Oh, sure. Sounds good.” Cas smiled again and made his way into the kitchen.

A few hours later found the pair watching a movie on the couch.

“Dean?” Cas asked, voice full of sleep.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if I took a little nap? I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Oh, uh, okay, do you want me to take off?” Cas shook his head and leaned against Dean, eventually sliding down until his head lay in his lap.

“This okay?” Dean swallowed and made a small noise of affirmation. “Night, Dean.”

“Yeah. Night, Cas.” Not too long afterwards, Cas’s breath deepened, and he snuggled further into Dean’s thigh. Carefully, Dean placed his hand on Cas’s head, running his fingers through the silky strands. With a sigh, Dean lay his hand back and allowed his eyes to drift closed. He wasn’t sleepy, really. But being with Cas, especially a sleeping Cas, apparently, was calming. Before the end of the movie Dean was asleep.

 

When Dean woke up a few hours later, he was alone on the couch, and something smelled delicious. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas.” He muttered.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas turned to look at his friend with a soft smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“I enjoyed my nap as well.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Only about 10 minutes. Are you hungry?” Dean nodded.

“I could eat.”

“I’ll have this ready in a few minutes. You can go ahead and sit down, if you’d like.” Pulling himself up onto the counter, Dean watched his best friend with fondness. Without noticing what he was doing, he began listing to himself all the things he liked about Castiel. His hair, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his sense of humor… As the list grew longer, Dean began to get uncomfortable. It almost seemed… like he was in love.

December

“Cas, I’m really sorry, I know we agreed not to get each other presents because we were gonna hang out instead, but I’ve got this family thing, and I won’t be able to see you.” Dean spoke mournfully into the phone.

“It’s alright, Dean.” Both men could clearly hear the disappointment in the other’s voice. “Maybe we can get together for New Years.” Dean nodded sadly, despite that fact that his friend couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, definitely. I really am sorry, Cas.”

“I know, Dean. It’s perfectly alright.”

“What are you gonna do on Christmas? See family?” This time, Cas shook his head.

“No, my family was never big on holidays. I suppose I’ll stay in, do some reading, same as every year.” Dean flinched.

“You could always come home with me, meet my family?” Dean had already offered, as soon as he learned he was expected to go home for Christmas. Cas had declined.

“I don’t want to be a bother, I’m a grown man, Dean. I’ll be alright.”

“Well I gotta go, I need to finish packing. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay, Dean. Have a good trip.”

 

Come Christmas day, Cas slept in. He didn’t have any plans. He just wanted to sleep as much of the day away as possible. He didn’t mind being alone. He was usually alone, even on Christmas or his birthday. But this year, when the possibility of being with Dean had been dangled in front of his face, it was harder. All day, Cas hardly ventured from his bed. He read in bed and got on his laptop for a little while. Around 9 at night, just as he was getting tired from his day of laziness, he got a call.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. How was your holiday?”

“Good. My mom cooked up a storm, got onto me several times for not forcing you to come with me-”

“Your mom knows about me?” There was a pause.

“Well… yeah, I mean, you’re my best friend, I talk about you, I guess.” Cas smiled.

“If I talked to my family, I’m sure they’d know all about you too.”

 

Dean made it back into town on New Year’s Eve, and made his way immediately to Cas’s house.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed when he opened the front door. “I wasn’t expecting you for another few hours.”

“I came straight here.” Cas furrowed his brow.

“Why? I mean, I’m glad you’re here, but you could have stopped off at your house first, taken a shower, maybe a nap?” Dean grinned.

“Nah.” Hesitantly, he pulled Cas into a hug. “I’m good.”

 

Dean and Cas stood in front of the tv, watching the countdown together.

10…

9…

8…

7…

With seconds left in the year, suddenly Dean was sure that he needed Cas to know that he was probably in love with him.

“Cas.” He murmured, hoping both that Cas wouldn’t hear him, and that he would.

6…

Cas turned to face him, his face aglow.

5…

4…

Dean gently cupped Cas’s face in his hands, watched as Cas’s eyes widened just a fraction. Watched his eyes dart down.

3…

Gently, Dean pressed a sweet kiss to the other man’s chapped lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that forever.”

2…

Suddenly, Dean took a step back.

1…

Dean ran for the door.

January

Cas followed.

“Dean, wait!” Chasing the other man, Cas grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around in the front yard, snow falling down gently on their shoulders. “I’m sorry, please, don’t just leave like that, I’m so sorry-”

“Cas, I kissed _you_ , why are you apologizing, that’s my line.” Cas shrugged helplessly.

“Because I wanted you to? I don’t know? You’re upset, I must have done something wrong.”

“You wanted me to? I just, I thought-” Cas bit his lip.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, Cas, don’t be sorry, please, I’m sorry.”

“Come back inside?” Dean nodded and Cas turned to go, but this time, Dean caught him by the arm.

“Wait.” Cas looked back. “Do… do you still want me to kiss you?” Cas’s eyes widened, and he hesitated.

“If I said yes, would you run away again?” Dean shook his head.

“No.”

“Yes. I do.” Dean pulled Cas towards him, cupping his face once more. Cas’s eyes crinkled as he wrapped his arms around Dean. “Do you want me to kiss you?” Dean grinned.

“Yes. I do.” Cas tilted his head up, and Dean leaned down, and they met in a sweet kiss that quickly filled with passion. Dean’s hands slip down to wrap around Cas’s waist, pulling him even closer. Dean let out a gasp as Cas’s teeth gently found his neck.

“I have wanted you for a long time, Dean Winchester.” He growled into the skin, sucking lightly. Dean let out a moan, forcing their lips together again.

 

Some time later, both men noticed they were shivering.

“Let’s go inside.” Cas suggested, taking Dean gently by the hand, as though worried he would be rebuked.

“Let’s.”

Inside, Cas led Dean to the shower.

“Go warm up. I’ll get in when you’re done.” Dean nodded and gently pulled Cas close for one, two, three sweet kisses.

“Is this something I get to do? Can I have you, Cas? Will you be mine?” Cas grinned.

“If you’ll be mine.”

“Deal.” Dean kissed Cas one more time before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” Dean laughed.

“My birthday was yesterday, Cas.” Cas shrugged and smiled, kissing Dean softly.

“But we’re celebrating today. I’m making cheeseburgers. Unless you don’t want to celebrate you birthday…?” Dean made a horrified face.

“Nope. It’s definitely my birthday.” Cas laughed aloud.

“Mmm. Thought so.”

 

A few hours later, movie watching had deteriorated to making out on the couch.

“Dean,” Cas groaned. “Let me touch you, let me see you, please.”

“God, yes, Cas, please.” With a groan of frustration, Cas jumped to his feet, pulling Dean after him. Together, they stumbled to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they could.  By the time Dean was falling onto the bed, all he was wearing was his boxers. Cas was a little disappointed that it wasn’t the panties, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. Kissing up the length of Dean’s chest, he looked him in the eyes as he played with the boxer band, question clear in his eyes. Dean nodded, and Cas grinned. Slowly, he pulled the fabric down until Dean was naked on his bed, eyes clouded with lust, erection sticking towards his belly with pride. Immediately, Cas sucked Dean’s length into his mouth, enjoying the girth, and the weight on his tongue. Dean’s hands wove their way into his hair, not guiding or pulling, but resting as Cas went to work. Too soon, Dean was tugging at Cas’s hair.

“Cas, please, I’m gonna come, you gotta stop, I want-” Cas pulled off the other man with a ‘pop’.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Please, I want you to fuck me, please…” Cas nodded hastily.

“God, yes…” While Dean climbed further onto the bed, Cas rummaged through his bedside table for lube and a condom. Carefully, he kissed Dean while he circled his lubed finger around his puckered hole. “Open up for me.” Gently, Cas pressed his first finger into Dean. “You’re so warm, Dean.” Slowly pumping his finger in and out of Dean, Cas began to talk. “Someday, I’ll lick you open. I’ll take my time, eat you out until you’re all wet for my cock. Would you like that?” Dean let out a strangled whimper, and slowly, carefully, inserted his second finger. “And someday, Dean, I’ll finger your pretty ass while I suck you down, have you begging for me to fuck you, but maybe I’ll make you come just like that, fucking yourself on my fingers. What do you think about that? Maybe someday, you’ll feel comfortable enough to show me your pretty panties. What do you think, Dean? Think maybe someday you’ll let me fuck you with them on, come so pretty in your pretty silk panties? Dean groaned, and Cas inserted the third finger.

“Cas, please, hurry, I want you.”

“Shh, soon.” Cas claimed Dean’s mouth with his own, tangling their tongues together as he continued moving his fingers.

A few minutes passed before they pulled apart to speak again.

“Cas, please, I’m ready.” Cas nodded and pressed his mouth back to Dean’s, swallowing his discontent at finding himself empty. Quickly, Cas rolled the condom onto his dick and lubed himself up.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he positioned himself above Dean, who spread his legs invitingly.

“Yeah. Yes, Cas, I’m so ready.” Slowly, Cas guided himself inside Dean.

“You feel so good.” Car murmured into Dean’s ear when he was fully seated.

“You too.” Dean blushed. “Feel so… full.” Cas groaned and his hips made an aborted thrust. “It’s okay, Cas. Move. Move for me.” Cas ground slowly forward, and Dean cried out, clenching around him in pleasure. “Do that again.” He demanded. Cas let out a broken laugh and attempted to repeat his movements. When Dean cried out a second time he grinned and pulled partially out, quickly falling into a slow, steady rhythm that had Dean clawing at his back for more.

Dean’s orgasm took him by surprise when it came. Cas was still thrusting steadily in to him, and his pleasure had been slowly growing. Suddenly, it was all too much and stars burst across his vision. He came hard, his breath punched from his body. Cas came quickly afterwards, falling against Dean and panting.

“You okay?” he asked after a few moments, gently pulling himself free of Dean.

“Mmm.” Cas chuckled tiredly.

“Me too.”

February

On Valentine’s day, Cas and Dean handed out cards to their students. Dean’s were Batman themed, Cas’s, Toy Story. At the end of the day, Dean made his way shyly to Cas’s classroom.

“Hiya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “What’s up?”

“I know we said no gifts, since we haven’t been together very long, but…” Dean pulled a card from his pocket, and offered it to the blue eyed man. “Happy Valentine’s, Cas.” Cas grinned and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a card of his own.

“Happy Valentine’s, Dean.” They exchanged cards and opened them together. “‘I am vengeance. I am the night. I am your Valentine.’” Cas read aloud with a grin. “Thank you, Dean.”

“’You’re my favorite deputy.’” Dean read in his turn. “Thanks, Cas.” For a moment the pair just grinned at each other. “Are you ready to go?” Cas nodded and stood.

“I was just about to come find you.”

 

“So, I need you to leave the kitchen.” Cas raised his eyebrows before answering.

“I agreed to let you cook, in my kitchen nonetheless, never having tasted your cooking before, and now you’re banishing me from my own kitchen?” Dean nodded.

“Yes. You’ll love it, I promise. And maybe,” Dean grinned. “if you’re especially good, we can do something _extra special_ after dinner.” Cas’s eyebrows shot even higher.

“Yeah?” Dean nodded again.

“Yeah. Now get.” Cas sighed dramatically.

“Banished on Valentine’s day. That’s practically a crime, you know.” Dean laughed.

“I know. Get out.” With a final sigh, Cas agreed.

“Fine. But first…” Cas crowded Dean into the counter, pressing closely into his space before pulling him into a searing kiss that left them both panting. He sucked a gentle trail down the other man’s neck, biting lightly at his pulse point. “Come to me when you can, Mr. Winchester.” With a final nip to Dean’s throat, Cas left the room, leaving Dean with an ill-timed, completely purposeful, boner.

“That’s what you call being especially good?” Dean cried in outrage after him.

 

After their delicious dinner, Dean ordered Cas to the bedroom, despite the fact that he hadn’t been particularly good at all. All throughout the night, Cas had been distracting him from his cooking with teasing kisses and not-so-subtle touching.

“Just go wait for me. You don’t need to close your eyes, but when I get in there, I want you naked. Okay?” Cas nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He teased. Dean smacked his butt as he left, making the other man laugh. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Once Cas was gone, Dean turned and braced himself on the counter, taking several deep breaths.

“It’ll be okay, Dean. He’s not gonna think it’s weird. You’re gonna look so hot, he won’t be able to stop himself from fucking you in to next week. You’ve got this.” Moving quickly, before he could change his mind, Dean swiftly took off his shirt and made for the bedroom. He paused outside the door, and Cas looked up at him, smiling, naked, as he had been told. Slowly, Dean undid the button on his jeans, feeling both nervous and gratified that Cas’s eyes immediately zeroed in on it. Teasingly, Dean slid down the zipper, showing off the first hint of pink silk. Cas’s breath stopped.

“Dean,” he gasped, grasping his cock and tugging gently. Bolder, Dean slowly slipped his pants down his hips, shimmying ever so slightly, his cock hardening as he did. Once he was standing in just his panties, Dean wasn’t sure what to do. Cas, sensing his uncertainty, stood up from his seat on the bed and stepped closer, his own cock at full attention. “Dean.” He moaned, catching the other’s lips with his own. “I’ve been waiting, hoping, god, ever since I saw you in them that one night, as soon as you left I got in the shower and jerked off, picturing you in your pretty panties.” Dean let out a groan, clutching at Cas’s shoulders at the thought. Cas fell to his knees and immediately began mouthing at Dean’s cock through the panties. “You’re so hot,” he gasped. Dean clutched to him for support.

“Cas, please, you’ve got to fuck me.”

“Hands and knees, on the bed.” Cas ordered, quickly standing. Dean hurried to the bed, sticking his ass in the air. Cas gave it a playful swat and quickly grabbed the lube. He groped the ground globed of Dean’s ass for a few moments, reveling in the silky perfection, before gently pushing the panties out of the way. Dropping the lube within reach, he leaned over until he was laying over Dean. His chest pressing against, but not weighing down, Dean’s back. “You look so pretty, like a little slut for me in your panties. I’m gonna lick you open so good, Dean. Your ass is mine, Dean Winchester.” Dean shuddered, closing his eyes in anticipation as Cas pulled away. Readjusting Dean’s panties, Cas pulled Dean’s cheeks apart and gently licked a wide stripe across his fluttering hole. Emboldened by the slight sigh from Dean, he licked again, this time dipping his tongue to circle around. For a few moments he teased, and Dean started loosening up.

“Mmm,” Dean encouraged. “Feels good, Cas. More, please.” Cas obliged, beginning his task in earnest, sucking and licking enthusiastically at Dean’s hole. Soon he had the other man mewling beneath him, desperate to come as he moved his fingers alongside his tongue. Suddenly, Dean came with a shout, painting the panties with his release. Cas worked him through his orgasm before pulling away. Dean slumped forward until he lay flat on the bed, in his own mess. Cas began pulling at his own cock, now desperate for his own release. “Cas.” Dean spoke, his voice husky. Cas looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Fuck me.” Cas bit his lip, debating with himself for a moment. “Castiel. I want you to fuck me.” Cas’s resolve crumbled and he surged forward, pressing his mouth to Dean’s, letting him taste himself. “Are you clean?” Dean asked as he pulled away to rummage for a condom. Cas nodded hesitantly.

“I wouldn’t have let you suck me off the other day if I wasn’t… Are you?” Dean nodded as well.

“Don’t use the condom?” Cas nodded.

“Do you wanna turn over for me? Let me look at your pretty face while I fuck you?” Dean shook his head.

“No. If… if you want to, I’d like to do it like this, have you pound at my ass while I’m still in my panties.” Dean’s face was flaming red by the time he was done speaking. Cas kissed him gently on the cheek.

“How did I get so lucky to have someone like you, hmm?” Dean’s blush intensified.

“Just fuck me already.” He muttered. Cas kissed the back of Dean’s head before lubing up his cock and gently pushing in to Dean’s wet hole, maneuvering his legs into the best position for maximum penetration. It didn’t take long before Cas was shooting his load into Dean, and collapsed, panting and spent, next to him.

“Happy Valentine’s, Cas.”

“Happy Valentine’s, Dean.”

March

In March, the 4th graders all went on a field trip to a science museum a few towns away. Being 4th grade teachers, naturally Dean and Cas were chaperones, along with the other 4th grade teachers, and several parents from each class. Once at the museum, Dean and Cas found that they had to fight the urge to act like a couple. Several times, Cas would find himself reaching for Dean’s hand, only to pull back at the last moment, or Dean would suddenly notice he had been making heart eyes at his boyfriend from across the room. One of the parents whole-heartedly offered her support, and took to loudly clearing her throat whenever she noticed the pair acting more like a couple than was appropriate. It was while she was in the bathroom that it happened. Dean and Cas were standing close to each other, leaning towards one another unconsciously. Their heads were nearly touching, and both were smiling softly.

“People like you absolutely disgust me.” It took a moment for the men to realize that the angry words were directed at them. “You shouldn’t be allowed near children, let alone be allowed to teach them.” The source of the unpleasant words was one of their fellow teachers- a woman Cas had always gotten along well with. “You can bet I’ll be complaining to the principal on Monday. If I could do something right now, I swear I would, you disgusting perverts.” Cas’s eyes began to well with tears and he shook his head helplessly, taking a half step away.

“Mrs. Mccoullough, I’m very sorry if we’ve upset you, but you’re being very inappropriate right now. If you have a problem, we’d be more than happy to discuss it with you some other time, when the kids aren’t around.” Dean stepped forward slightly as he spoke, putting himself between her and Cas. The woman sneered.

“You’ll burn in Hell.” She promised before walking away in a huff, dragging her daughter behind her. Dean turned immediately to Cas and led him to a nearby bench. He gently took his hand in his.

“I’m so sorry, Cas, but you’ve got to keep it together right now. The kids still need us to watch them, okay? I’m so sorry that I can’t let you fall apart yet.” Dean gave his hand a squeeze and let go, allowing Cas to wipe his eyes hastily.

“You’re right, of course you’re right. I’m overreacting anyway.” With a big sniffle, Cas stood, ready to resume his duties. “I’ll be alright. But maybe, for the sake of peace, we shouldn’t stick together for the rest of the day.” Dean agreed hesitantly, and the pair parted.

 

On the bus ride home, late at night, Cas sat in the very back. Everyone but he and the bus driver were sleeping- or so he thought until Dean sat down next to him. Quickly, Cas tried to wipe away the tears that had been streaming down his face, but Dean caught his hands.

“You’ve been thinking about Mrs. Mccoullough all day, haven’t you?” Cas shook his head. Then he shrugged. Finally, he nodded.

“I just don’t understand homophobic people. All I want to do is live my life, and there they are, judging me for it. I don’t understand. If who I am bothers so many people, surely there must be something wrong with me?” Dean immediately pulled Cas into a hug.

“No, no, Cas. No. You’re perfect just the way you are. I love you so much, Cas. She doesn’t deserve your tears.” Cas turned to face Dean, and his voice wavered.

“You love me?” Dean smiled and knocked his forehead gently against Cas’s.

“I love you, more than I ever thought I could. If I believed in destiny, I’d think you were mine.”

“I love you too.”

April

One day near the beginning of April, Cas had to run out to the store while Dean was over, and Dean found it quite by accident. He hadn’t meant to snoop. Years later, he would insist upon that point, despite all evidence to the contrary. The letter was sitting on top of the microwave. It wasn’t in an envelope, it wasn’t even folded very securely. Had Dean known what the letter held, he never would have opened it, never would have even been tempted. But as it was, Dean didn’t even know it was a letter. He thought it might have been some trash, and was going to throw it away. But before he could, he had to make sure it _was_ trash. When Dean read the letter, his whole world seemed to tilt dangerously to the side. Cas had been offered a high-paying job at a school far away. He would be making almost double what he was making at their school. And he hadn’t even bothered to tell Dean about it.

 

Dean kept silent about the letter through dinner. He kept silent about the letter as they graded their papers for the week side by side, as though nothing had changed. He kept silent when Cas turned on a movie and they snuggled on the couch. He didn’t say anything when Cas offered to share his bed for the night. And he didn’t say anything before he swallowed Cas’s dick down like so much water. He didn’t say anything when he dug his fingers too hard into Cas’s hips, bruising. But neither did Cas, only asked for more. He didn’t say anything when Cas came hot and heavy down his throat, and he didn’t say anything when he jerked off on to Cas’s face. He didn’t say anything when they went to bed. And in the morning, he left while Cas was on his run, and he didn’t say a word.

May

Dean wasn’t avoiding Cas, hadn’t been avoiding him at all. In fact, he had been seeking him out more actively than ever, and Cas was worried. Dean had been almost downright clingy, which scared him, made him wonder if something was wrong. Add that to the fact that Dean barely spoke a word to him anymore, just pushed him to the bedroom and offered up his body, or took what he wanted from him, making Cas a man who was sure the love of his life had stopped loving him. Finally, after almost a month of barely speaking, Cas knew what had to be done. If Dean was unhappy with him, but unwilling to break up with him, then Cas would have to do the breaking up himself. He psyched himself up in the rearview mirror of his car while he waited for Dean to exit the school- it was Friday, and normally they would head back to Cas’s place. But things hadn’t been normal. So Cas worked on convincing himself he was doing the right thing.

“Even if he doesn’t anymore, Dean loved you once, you know that’s true, and that’s why he doesn’t want to hurt you, because he is a good person who never wants to hurt anyone, and if you don’t want him to be hurting then you need to break up with him. I know you thought you were meant to be, that he was the one for you, that he would always be there, but he’s not. Besides, Cas, you’re worth more than staying with someone who doesn’t love you. You deserve to be with someone who can give you more than sex. You are worth more than sex, Castiel. You are worth more.” Cas stepped out of his car when he saw Dean approaching. “Dean.” He didn’t speak loudly, but his voice carried across the warm parking lot. “We need to talk. Now.” Dean squared his shoulders. He knew what was about to happen. But it would be easier on Cas if he thought he didn’t know, right?

“Okay, sure.” Dean tried to force a smile, but quickly stopped at the unnatural feeling. He made his way to stand in front of Cas. “What’s up.” Cas couldn’t look him in the eyes, so he looked past him.

“I… I’m breaking up with you, Dean.” Even though he had been waiting for it for the better part of a month, the blow was still more than Dean was expecting, and he wasn’t able to stop the pain from flickering across his face.

“Okay.” Cas’s heart broke at the one word. He had hoped for something more, something that would prove to him that Dean had, at some point, loved him as much as he loved Dean.

“Okay.” Cas nodded once, unsure of how to proceed, and turned to go home.

“When are you leaving?” Dean couldn’t stop himself from asking. He had to know. Cas turned back around, confused.

“Right now?” Dean’s jaw almost dropped.

“You’re not even gonna finish out the school year? We’ve only got a few weeks left! What’s so important out there that you can’t stay until summer break?” Cas’s eyebrows furrowed.

“…what?” Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on, Cas, I know why you’re breaking up with me. I saw the letter a month ago. I just wish you would have told me yourself.” Cas was thoroughly confused by this point.

“What letter, Dean? You’re not making any sense.”

“The letter from that fancy school, Cas! I’m not a moron, okay? I saw the letter from that fancy school where they offered you an absurd amount of money to come teach for them.” Cas’s face cleared, and his eyes widened with realization.

“Dean, I’m not moving. Is this why you’ve been acting so strange the past month? I’m not leaving. This is my home. The money isn’t important to me. How little must you think of me, to think that I would just leave you for a higher paycheck!” Slowly, Cas began to get angry. “I love you more than I will ever love anything again, Dean Winchester. I turned down that school the day I got the letter.” Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“There was nothing to tell!” exclaimed the other man. “I turned down a job because I was happy where I was, with who I was with!”

“Then… if you’re staying here, why are you breaking up with me?” Cas almost seemed to swell with the force of his fury.

“Have you paid any attention to yourself this past month? This, right here, today, is the most words I’ve gotten out of you in weeks. You don’t act like you love me anymore, so I can only assume that you don’t.”

“Cas, no, I love you so much, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t. Not right now, Dean. Not when I’ve just learned what you really think of me. Just… leave me alone for a while.” Cas turned once more to get in to his car.

“Cas, please wait!” Dean called after him. But the man didn’t turn. He didn’t glance at Dean as he drove away.

June

The school year was over.

It had been over for almost 2 weeks.

And Cas and Dean hadn’t spoken a word to each other.

Dean tried to text Cas, but Cas never answered.

Until one day, he did.

One day, Cas called Dean.

“We need to talk. But I love you, and I’m willing to talk now, if you still are.” He told the other man.

“I love you too, Cas. And I’m sorry. I was so scared of losing you that I didn’t think straight. I know you would never go off and leave me without telling me.”

“I know, Dean. We’ll be alright.”


End file.
